tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rider (Fate/Grand Order - Sirius)
Rider is a servant in Fate/Grand Order. He is the first male Foreigner and a High-Servant who was formerly the creation of the Alien God. He is one of the possible servants for future grail wars. He is a Composite Divinity. He is now a Rider servant. Profile Identity He has been reinvigorated as a summer servant of the Rider class. He had heard the wonderful excitement that was shared among the summer swimsuit servants. Rather than gain a costume mystic code, he decided to rework his saint graph into another class. BB Pele decided to help out her fellow Outer God in a new form, reworking him as a Rider. But first he needed to adapt to being a summer servant, he decided to change his core percentages to use his Ryujin authority over water. His powers over water have been included and the rest of his destructive powers have been utilised towards his water control. Also being a dragon he has been summoned himself as the mount. Components Ryujin The third component of Sirius is Ryujin (龍神) of Japanese Mythology. He is a dragon god of the ocean, who is also the Kami Watasumi and the Spirit Mizuchi. A god who controls the seas with divine authority, with the utilization of his rain and thunder. He is said to reflect the fickle nature of the sea, Ryujin can be either a sinister force or a kindly ruler who helps heroes in distress such as Tawara Tota. The dragon and therefore Sirius's chaotic nature that resembles the soft waves and the raging tsunamis. This component allows him to control the chaos of the surrounding environment as if it was a flowing tide and can fight in battle like a roaring river, graceful but deadly. Azazoth The first component of Sirius is Azazoth (アザゾス) a Outer God, from the Cthulhu's Mythos. A creature that had originally be summoned through the Sirius star and into his body as a way to incorporate more power and ascend as a great master in the Holy Grail war. Azazoth is a passive Outer God, but a being who wanted to invade the earth regardless, he possesses the power of a Nucleus within a Universe. His power insights madness and pure destruction of reality around him. Allowing him to possess the two powers of the Imaginary Numbers, Nothingness and Hollow. Seth The second component of Sirius is Seth (セス) of the Egyptian Mythology. He is the great god of the Egyptian desert. A god of chaos, fire, deserts, trickery, storms, envy, disorder, violence, and foreigners. This coincides and strengthens his powers as a Foreigner servant as he strengthened his core as a foreigner. With his authority and divinity he possess the power to both create and control the deserts, storms and the power that comes along with someone named the Usurper and convicted of Deicide, he has the power to damage other divine beings and servants with the king trait, to a higher degree than any other servant. A God King killer, that possesses the skills and might to slay even a cosmic ruler such as Osiris. Appearance His appearance as a summer servant has not changed. Apart from his hair in his first two forms being a more indigo colour that his previous forms. He wears a series of t-shirts and shorts in his first two forms. In his final form his hair becomes a light sky blue with seafoam streaks. With his clothes being more reptile styled. With a board shorts decorated with flowers and a shirt decorated with serpents. Personality He like his Assassin form still possess the same personality as always. But for some reason Sirius in his summer mode, is less tense and more relaxed. Acting similar to a dog enjoying the sun and seas of a fantastic summer. He is rather lazy and sleepy, only getting energized when he's fighting others. Relationship Now as a Demonic and Dragon type servant with a authority and saint graph of Ryujin Dragon God of the Sea and he gets along very well with Mysterious Alter Ego. With her allowing him to stay in the Heavenly Water Palace, free of charge, on the condition that he has to fight invaders who enter the watery part of the palace. Skills & Abilities Set as a Rider is more relaxed then compared to his Foreigner class. His combat skills have relaxed but still remain as strong and as controlled even if he was an Rider. His personality makes him easier to control but a master better be careful or Sirius will disappear easily. His new body incorporates aspects of the Great Dragon of the Sea, beautiful but representing incomparable strength. His dragon body grants him while not the body of an invulnerability, he has a hardened scales with the ability to cancel low B rank strength attacks and noble phantasms, and a ability to heal his skin of damages. His body capable of cleansing his body of any curses or issues upon his body. As a entity with the authority and body of a divine dragon he does not bear any major weaknesses, but his dragon aura can be noticed by dragon hunters making him a very targetable individual. Ryujin divine component has overridden his Set and Azazoth, over plasmic and destructive powers. He was given authority over water and its destructive powers. He can generate high pressured water blasts in the form of pure energy, his authority over water can even take over water made by other servants. Using this water he can summon the aura of a dragon. Coincidentally he can change his lower body into a serpent style mermaid tail, but chooses to do this in private in the ocean rather than in the company of other servants. Passive Skill Dragon Movement Territory (EX) ''' Is a fusion of both the Riding Skill and Territory Creation fused together. As Japanese Dragons were primarily dragons of water or rain. It makes sense when Sirius switched to have Ryujin to be the most dominant one out of his saint graph, he would gain the skills of the dragons ability to ride the magical airwaves and fly as well as swim in the oceans at unfathomable speed. This had blended, with the skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous. In his case he creates a ocean through the use of his crown skill, and then manipulates it to his advantage. With these combined skill into what he calls Dragon Movement (Flying and Swimming) Territory, he can create enormous amounts of water and can ride it like a skateboard or surfboard, reaching intense speeds both above and below water. * Increases own Arts performance by 12%. * Increased Np charged by 7.5% on Beach and Waterfront Battlefields. '''Virus Slayer (B) When Sirirus passed on in the Moon Cell, his compatability and skills were to useful for him to be wasted and his soul placed in the afterlife. The Moon Cell created him using his unique skills and later possession of a Outer Gods power to mould him into a Anti-Virus Virus. He hunts his own kind, and seeks to destroy them. The kind he recognises is other divinities (sometimes excluding the gods and goddesses), he sees them as viruses that must be cut down in order to balance the flow of power. His rank has lowered as he is not as focused on slaying Viruses (Divine or King trait servants) in his summer mode. * Grants self attack and defence advantage against divine trait servants by 15%. * Grants self attack and defence advantage against king trait servants by 10%. * Grants increased curse damage by 20%. Demerit. Chaos God Core (EX) As a composite divinity, he possesses the divine cores of a Outer God, a being similar to a True Daemon with Divnity, Seth the god of chaos and the desert and Ryujin a Dragon God of the Ocean. These powerful and well known gods allow Sirirus to possess a high rank of divinity. Unlike the other High-Servants, he possesses gods and is not female so he is not eligible for the goddess core, but he was able to create his own core. As a High-Servant with powerful Authorities and unique divinity, he is resistant to towards instant-death effect attacks and attacks affected by time manipulation as his powers affect reality. * Increases own Damage by 300. * Grants self Mental Debuff Immunity. * Charges own NP gauge by 5% every turn. High Servant (EX) High Servant is a Skill that denotes one being a High-Servant, artificial Servants produced and composed from multiple mythological essences. He possess such a high ranking because of the very rich and powerful divine components. Active Skills Pearl of the Depths (Ex) Sirius has gained a much higher essence of being a dragon because of Ryujin divine percentage taking over. He who rules the sea with beautiful scales that shimmered at the bottom of the ocean and a core with the essence of a pearl. He has been granted a dragon modification, with the abilities of a divine beast who lives in the ocean, granting him the body to exist there and the physical skills. When this skill is activated it increases the strength of his the strength his scales (body), as well as the instant restoration of his scales over that of physical attacks because of its crown power. Sadly he bears the demerit of increased damage to his dragon trait. * Increases own defence for 3 turns. * Recovers own HP. * Increased extra damage with a dragon trait for 2 turns Demerit. Coral Sea Inspiration (A) With Sirius's new body and his Territory Creation, his desire to swim had grown even more and so has his physical skills. This is quite similar to his foreigner's Nuclear Star of Hearts. Rather than bringing up emotions tied to another, this skill allows him to continually create new memories on the wish that person. This undying heart allows him to use the powers of inspiration of the Ocean and accumulate higher mana build up. This skill is also inspired by the mermaids of the world, their beautiful enchanting lives still holding some mystery even into the modern era and the depletion of mana. * Increases party NP generation rate by 20% for 3 turns. * Grants self Guts status for 1 time, 3 turns. (Revives with 1000 HP.) * Ignores own defense class disadvantage for 3 turns. Mystic Crown of Water (Ex) Sirius possesses, a Specialised Mystic Code called the Mystic Crown of Water. A skill that also functions with his Territory Creation skill and a divine Authority as a sea dragon, a cheat skill that can take over any body of water within eyeshot of Sirius, even without a body of water he can instantly create water around him. An authority over all forms of water even works for servants who can take the form of water, granting him the ability to ignore invincibility. Along with this authority he possess the curse power of Ryujin, his curses causing great catastrophe to any who fall victim, in this form Sirius instead uses the Curse Power to break curses with his own curse of a normal (restored) body. * Grants party Waterfront Battlefield buff for 3 turns. * Ignores Invincibility for 1 turn. * Increases self damage for 2 turns. * Removes party debuffs. Noble Phantasm Oto-hime Ujigami - A Dragon Kings Bellow (A++) - Anti-Army This noble phantasm is rather easy to use that most noble phantasms and does not require much mana to use, as a dragon natural breath attack is the species skill. Sirius rises a spinning circle of bubbles, that come together to form a spinning blast. He then thrusts his hands forwards and it sends out a large water missile capable of destroying large armies in one blow. Kanju Manju Owatatsumi - A Flow of the Ocean (Ex) - Anti-Populace His most powerful Noble Phantasm is based on Ryujin's anecdote of his magical jewels. According to legend, the Empress Jingu was able to carry out her attack into Korea with the help of Ryujin's tide jewels. Upon confronting the Korean navy, she threw the kanju into the sea, and the tide receded. The Korean fleet was stranded, and the men got out of their ships. Then threw down the manju and the water rose, drowning the Korean soldiers. He moves into a wide stance, spreading their arms wide and causing a megatsunami barrier to form, which surrounds him and his opponent and prevents either from escaping, trapping the pair into a marble reality. The user then moves their arms in a counter-clockwise direction, causing the water wall to contract inwards around their opposition, before Sirius condenses the force of the water around them into energy and fire it off as a blast.